


Text Conversations Part Three

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Text Conversations [4]
Category: MatPat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Dabbing, F/M, I love you guys, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Set it Off song, M/M, Multi, Nate is the dabbing master, Song: Partners In Crime, dabbing master, natepat for life, ships galore, words of wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: There was just one song this time! Partners in Crime by Set it Off. I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!





	Text Conversations Part Three

**Words of Wisdom**

Leah: I need words of wisdom

Jack: Don’t cry because it’s over

Jack: Smile because it happened. 

Lilly: No matter how rough you are on the exterior, you will always find someone who’ll love you just for you. 

Jack: Be your own person. 

Mark: Believe in yourself. 

Matt: And know that I believe in you. 

Nate: Never give up on your dreams.

Lilly: When you are dead, you do not know you’re dead. All of the pain is felt by others.

Lilly: The same thing happens when you’re stupid.  

Ethan: It’s better to be a wolf for a day than a sheep all your life. 

Sarvina: For the strength of the wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the wolf. 

Matt: Life offers you second chance. 

Nate: It’s called Tomorrow. 

Lilly: There is a battle of two Wolves inside us all. One is evil. It is jealousy, greed, resentment, lies, inferiority, and ego. The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy, and truth. The wolf that wins? The one you feed.

Camden: Stand up for what you believe in, even if it means standing alone. 

Mark: Never take a shortcut in life. Take the long route because you pick up more experiences on the way. 

Nate: Get yo sh*t together.

Matt: AHEM

Xavier: Don’t ever change. 

Drew: The ones who love you will never leave you. Even when there’s a hundred reasons to give up; they’ll find one reason to hold on. 

Sarvina: Courage isn’t having the strength to go on. It’s going on when you don’t have strength. 

Jack: A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. 

Xavier: You are my other me. If I do harm to you, I do harm to me. If I love and respect you, I love and respect myself. 

Lilly: People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, “No, this is who I am.” You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You wanna change things, you’re gonna have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no fairy godmothers in this world.

Nate: Believe that strength can come from the most unexpected places. 

Mark: If there’s a key there has to be a lock. 

Sarvina: Accidents don’t happen accidentally. 

Camden: I think you’re worth it. 

Xavier: I love you. 

Leah: I feel better xD 

 

**Sick**

Camden: Cough cough 

Lilly: Ur sick

Camden: It’s just a cough

Ethan: In the car mister

Camden: Why?

Ethan: Your sick 

Ethan: Doctor time

Camden: I hate doctors

Lilly: The doctor is here.

Ethan: What do you say doc?

Lilly: The patient needs rest. 

Lilly: And love.

Lilly: Case closed. 

Camden: I didn’t know u were a doctor

Lilly: I’m not.

Ethan: Go rest. 

Lilly: Doctor’s orders.

Camden: Ur a doctor

Ethan: I’m waiting.

Camden: COMING

 

**Partners In Crime**

Lilly: I’m bored. 

Nate: Ur always bored. 

Lilly: CAMDEN

Lilly: You know what we need?

Camden: ;)

Matt: What do you need?

Lilly: Nothing of your concern.

Matt: I’m curious. 

Camden: Nate knows what we need.

Nate: I do?

Lilly: Of course!

Camden: I’m thinking of a song that sums up what we’re about to do.

Lilly: Partners In Crime?

Camden: How did you know?

Lilly: ;)

Matt: Confused. 

Nate: Same. 

Nate: What do we need?

Lilly: We need a 

Camden: MASTER

Nate: I AM THE DABBING MASTER

Nate: *dabs*

Matt: Partners in crime indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was just one song this time! Partners in Crime by Set it Off. I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!


End file.
